The Truth in the Lie
by Marchtoyourowndrum
Summary: Konoha was dying, a drastic new plan is put into play and a rebellion is brewing. The fate of the village relys on the next generation of ninja, who are trying to survive in this 'new world'. who will prevail in the end? sasusaku, inoshika and many more
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth in the Lie**

**Summary:** Konoha was dying, and nothing short of dramatic reform could save the village from itself however the solution doesn't always justify the means and soon the village finds itself thrown into chaos, with its fate resting on the small shoulders of the next generation of Konoha ninja. Love, Loss and self discovery await in a tale of epic proportion.

**Author's Note**: After being inspired by "Hakumei" by Pryotra I decided to write a story the soon became far to complicated for me to write by myself. So for the first time ever I will co-write a fan fiction between me and my older sister (Alex J) The writing style as you will soon find out has been re-vamped and will hopefully now exceed all your expectations!

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto **

* * *

Konoha was dying; of that much Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen was positive.

Sitting there protected inside Hokage Tower didn't make the reality of the villages poverty and overpopulation any less crippling. But for the life of him Sarutobi couldn't discern the villages sudden and fast paced decline into calamity.

Sadly this didn't make his advisors any less inclined to push for a solution; no matter how drastic. A soft rap at the door followed by the almost silent cadence of steps found the Hokage face to face with Mizuki.

"Mizuki it's mid-day surely you have classes to teach."

The shinobi in question merely turned up his nose at his passive aggressive reprimand.

"I was called to summon you by order of the council." Mizuki began

Sarutobi's eye's narrowed and he guessed that whatever new plans his so called "council" had, he wouldn't like them.

So in the most diplomatic tone he could muster under the circumstances, the Hokage began "Mizuki please inform the council that although they can request a summons no order can be given unless…"

"…unless it's a emergency."

Sarutobi turned quickly to the newest admittance to the conversation and was immediately put on edge when he found Danzo standing in doorway flanked by the small and wise elders.

'_Why wasn't I able to sense his chakra?'_

Koharu the only female elder stepped forward, positioning her small body between that of Sarutobi and the remaining elders.

"We are quite aware of these rules." Koharu stated; and soon her husband and council member Homura joined her "being that it was us that both created and perfected said rules."

From behind the elders Sarutobi shrank back in his chair at the sight of Danzo's now steely eyed gaze, making him more then glad that Mizuki had taken the hint and exited at their new visitors approach.

'_That distrustful chunnin didn't need any more fuel for his small rebellions.'_

Inclining his head to both Danzo and the elders Sarutobi sat back with a air of false relaxation and politely waited for them to continue.

"Sarutobi" Koharu began "Our economy is practically non-existent at this rate the village will undoubtedly destroy itself if we continue on this path."

Homura; who had been silently nodding in agreement was quick to take this opportunity to speak.

"The few resources that this village does posses have been poured into both unproductive and dangerous avenues like that of Naruto Uzumaki."

"Council please," the Hokage interjected, his protectiveness for the boy rising in protest. "Surely you cant think…"

"Don't play us for fools Sarutobi." Homura spat "Your weakness for the boy has been brought to our attention by more then one source."

"Council" Danzo soothed stepping forward. "I'm sure our Hokage understands our great concern for the villages current state."

At this the steely eyed look returned.

"Which is why we should have no problem when it comes to his cooperation with this new solution."

The mention of escape from the general poverty and despair the Hokage turned all this attention to Danzo.

"Of course Konoha comes first I under stand that."

With this sign of agreement the elders smiled nodding to themselves and turned to take their leave, when Danzo slowly began to follow suit, Sarutobi's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Danzo what have I just agreed to."

A small smile began to etch its way on Danzo's tight lipped face.

"Why mans attempt at Natural Selection." Danzo stated and Sarutobi felt his stomach sink "Think of it as a shinobi's take on ethnic cleansing."

Sarutobi recoiled visibly jumping up from his chair in outrage; voice booming.

"Surely you know I cant allow this!"

Danzo who had already began his walk to the exit, stopped and a false air of innocence coated his malicious form.

With one eye glinting in the low lighting of Kage's office Danzo began.

"But Hokage-sama….you already have."

* * *

_(Later at the Hyuga Estate)_

Neji Hyuga sat perched on the deck of the dojo that heiress Hinata Hyuga currently occupied.

With steely determination he traced his newly laid bandages covering his forehead. Even at the tender age of 9 he grudgingly resigned himself to suffer his destiny.

The Caged Bird Seal

Standing Neji activated his Byakugan wincing slightly as the still tender muscles were flexed. Making sure to keep Hinata in his sights Neji began the long walk towards the southern most edge of the main branches sprawling estate.

'_The perfect vantage point to keep an eye on my cousin without having to be next to her'_

Slouching against the wall in a pose most people would stamp as relaxed Neji once again fanned his senses. And was soon delighted to find that both his cousin and her father Hiashi had retried for the afternoon.

Neji allowed a small gratified smirk to cross his features; now he was finally alone.

"Psst! Neji!"

Snapping to attention Neji only allowed himself to relax when the intruder revealed herself to be Ten Ten. She had the most uncanny ability to get under his most powerful of guards.

Watching amused as Ten Ten scaled the vine exterior that was the Hyuga manor; Neji smiled.

"No chakra Ten Ten" he questioned

The girl in question jumped down from her perch and puffed out her cheeks, planting small hands at the base of her narrow hips.

"Don't you make fun of me Neji Hyuga, we both know chakra control hasn't even been covered at the academy yet!"

"Maybe the should"

Ten Ten who had been occupying herself with pulling the few stray leaves out of her bun styled hair was quick to glare at the Hyuga her anger rising; only to have it soften when her perceptive 9 year old self picked up on the almost hidden teasing glint.

"Your lucky I'm so good at reading all your hidden signals Neji." she giggled "Otherwise you'd have no friends."

Brow furrowing Neji took in Ten Tens mocking words, only to be kicked out of his stupor by a light and friendly punch on the arm.

"Don't be so serious." the now exasperated girl said "it was a joke."

"Hn"

With a small sigh Ten Ten gave up the avenue of verbal communication settling instead on just grabbing her monosyllabic friend by the arm.

"Come on I have something to show you."

Neji opened his mouth a protest forming on his lips.

"No excuses!" Ten Ten said "I know for a fact that Hinata's busy getting ready for classes at the academy."

Shrugging Neji allowed himself to be pulled forward, Ten Ten was right his cousin wouldn't be in need of his presence for at least a ½ hour.

As the exited the compound Neji allowed his mind to wander, trying to guess where Ten Ten would stop.

'_Knowing her it will be another weapons shop.' _at this Neji grumbled inwardly, he did not relish the idea of looking at another Kantana with the already weapons crazed Kunoichi in training.

Suddenly his musings were cut short as his pale eyes were caught by the red tag at Ten Tens waist.

'_I've never seen that before? I wonder what's with the sudden change?'_

"Ten Ten what…" Neji began before snapping his mouth shut as he caught site of the 2 men standing in front of his now frozen friend.

Root Ninja's

Fear slowly rolled in Neji's belly as he noticed the emotionless gazes of the Ninja were fixed solely on his friend.

"Ten Ten you have been summoned, please come with us."

Neji was quick to react, grabbing Ten Ten's hand tighter his Byakugan activating in what was purely a defense gesture.

"Come with us now."

One of the Ninja began to step forward, hand outstretched.

Panicking Neji began to take small steps back in retreat, who ever these Ninja were they weren't up to any good.

Suddenly before even his eyes could track Neji found himself staring helplessly at the remaining Root Nin. Watching frozen as Ten Ten was lead away into a mass of children that were also being escorted down the street.

A small split second hand gesture was all the warning Neji was afforded before being cast into the chasm of darkness that was genjutsu, the last thought to cross his mind before succumbing was one irrefutable fact

'_All the kids were wearing red tags…'_

An 8 year old Naruto slowly descended the creaky wooden steps, making a quick beeline for the kitchen where his current caretaker Iruka Umino had busied himself by making a much appreciated bowl of ramen.

"Hurry up Naruto!" Iruka yelled startling the blonde boy who was still rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes. "We have to get to the academy, class starts in 10 minutes."

"But Iruka-sensei you're the teacher cant we be just a minute late!" Naruto whined, time constraints were not conducive to a leisurely breakfast of ramen.

"No buts Naruto!" Iruka yelled as he walked to retrieve both their coats from the hall closet, smiling to himself as he caught Naruto's grumbles from the kitchen.

"Fine fine, I get it no more being late…" Stomping his feet in half-hearted protest Naruto met up with his sensei at the front door almost wishing that he was back with his old set of foster parents the ones who had let him sleep in…

'_That's only because they didn't want to deal with you.' _a cold voice whispered and Naruto just shook his head and snatched the coat from Iruka barely even noticing the presence of a small red tag.

Iruka however wasn't so oblivious, and his heart sank a little at the sight of the newly placed tag, feelings of dread worming their way into his stomach.

Running to catch up to his charge, who was already half-sprinting down the block Iruka let the panic settle before shoving it to the back of his mind.

'_It's probably nothing' _he reasoned, not believing himself.

* * *

_(At the Academy)_

Sakura Haruno stood at the looming doorstep that was the entrance to the Ninja Academy, nervously fiddling with the red tag that she had found attached to her coat this morning. Standing there she felt like an imposter.

Both her parents were nothing more then simple civilians, good people who busied themselves by dabbling in the arts of farming and pottery, being a ninja wasn't even in the cards, that was until their newest addition had shown a surprising and unexpected gift of chakra.

Yet even with her surprising new gifts Sakura just couldn't picture herself as a Ninja; that was until she caught sight of her best friend being signed up for classes.

'_I have to show Ino that I'm not just a cry-baby anymore.' _steeling herself Sakura dredged up the courage and walked inside _'Cha! I can do this!'_

However her newly found confidence quickly waned as she caught sight of the classroom full of bustling young ninja.

"Hey Sakura! Over here you made it!"

Turning quickly the petrified girl practically ran to her best-friends side, relieved to find that they were in the same class.

"Wow! Don't run me over!" Ino huffed straightening out her now wrinkled new t-shirt. "I bought this just to impress Sasuke-kun"

'_Who?' _Sakura questioned feeling ashamed that she had yet to memorize all of Ino's friends names

'H-hello Ino who's your f-friend" the shy Hyuga asked strolling to the desk's which both girls were currently sitting on.

"Oh hey Hinata, this is Sakura." Ino began half-heartedly still looking around the room for Sasuke. "She just started today."

"Hey." Sakura said smiling at the girl while trying not to stare at her unusual colored eyes.

'_She must be one of those Hyuga's' _Sakura turned her head around her green eyes scanning the crowds of children, looking for any familiar faces.

"Uh Oh." Ino drawled "Here comes Shikamaru, lets hope he doesn't stay to long, I wouldn't want Sasuke getting jealous!" she finished with a snicker.

"Yo Ino, you seen Chouji?" the pineapple hair boy asked as he approached. The girl in question just brushed him off with a quick and snotty No.

Taking a hint Shikamaru focused his attention on the Hyuga heiress.

"Hinata, you walk by his house every morning with Neji did you catch him, he borrowed some of my shouji pieces…troublesome."

"U-umm no-o sor-ry."

Ino who had gone back to talking to Sakura turned around displeased to find Shikamaru still there.

"Maybes he's just late! Ever think of that I mean that weird Lee kid isn't here either but who don't seem me going around and given everyone the Spanish inquisition."

"Whatever." Shikamaru mumbled walking off.

"T-that's unusual." Hinata observed. "I d-don't think Le-e would be l-late."

'_Neji's also been acting w-weird since his walk w-with T-ten Ten.'_

A group of kids passing by took note of the girls conversation and were quick to interrupt, smirks on their faces.

"Don't you know anything?" One boy snidely remarked "Those ninja already came and rounded those losers up."

"Ya! And you know what else they all had those weird red tags to." A snotty nosed boy laughed then he caught sight of Sakura coat. "Kinda like that one your wearing there, pinky." He laughed "You know what that means! Your next!"

A small bout of laughter sounded and before any one else even got a word in the group of boys were gone, walking together with crude smiles on their faces.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata were unanimous thought

'_What ninja? Where'd they take them?'_

After an awkward silence Ino coughed grabbing the other girls attention.

"Oh look there's Sasuke-kun" Ino half yelled excited for both the change of conversation and the presence of her future husband to be. "See you guy's later I'm going to grab a seat next to him!"

Sakura who was still reeling over the boys harsh comments was taken aback when she finally laid eyes on the boy Ino had been blabbing about all day.

'_Wow, so that's Sasuke'_

Hinata just sighed before taking a seat near the back next to Kiba and Shino, questioning that why at 8 years old Ino was so dedicated to Sasuke..then Naruto Uzumaki walked through the door, accompanied by Iruka-sensei.

'_Oh that's why.' _blushing Hinata buried her face into the text book before her.

Sakura who had been left standing awkwardly beside a row of desks, floundered as she quickly scanned the room for an empty desk.

A red tag caught her eye, and she was immediately drawn to the loud blonde haired boy, who had just entered.

'_At least we have something in common.' _she sighed, slinking into the desk beside him, noticing the way Ino was snickering, obviously she had picked the wrong seat.

Hanging her head Sakura sat waiting for class to begin trying to ignore her new desk mate, who had taken up staring at her eyes filled with an emotion that she could only describe as awe.

'_Yeah I definitely picked the wrong seat.'_

* * *

_(Later on that evening)_

A patrol of root ninja could been seen leading a small group of children on what appeared to be a harmless relocation. A few miles away however a different patrol of the same ninja were busying themselves with burying that last remaining bodies from this morning's shift.

Packing the earth until nothing remained amiss, and no more red tagged bodies could be seen.

The first day of an unimaginable nightmare.

Safe in root headquarters a man sat receiving updates about the days festivities from behind a plush desk and lavishly decorated office space, a smirk etched onto his cold features as ninja after ninja came to report the same news.

'They have been disposed of sir."

The beginning of Konoha biggest and most dramatic reform was unfolding perfectly.

* * *

**So there it is! The first chapter, of what should be a crazy long story. (ugh) And for all curious readers out there the pairings will be revieled in time...theres just to many to list in the summary!**

**~Hinata's Last Thought!~**

***sighs* Sakura's so lucky!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth in the Lie**

**Authors Note: **Nothing much to really say here. It's the second chapter, once again co-written by me and my sister (Alex). Yea, and please review at the end of the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sarutobi paced around his office the soft echo of his footsteps the only sound. His agitation barely concealed, he stopped at the ledge of the large windows gazing at the throng of naïve villagers below.

'_How many will be gone tomorrow?'_

Even now his wise gaze picked up on the subtle differences Danzo's new plan had caused. Red tagged children were slowly and systematically being removed dubbed not 'suitable' for this new Konoha. A phoenix of untold power they were saying and shockingly the village was starting to believe it, giving in to Danzo's promise of power and regained wealth and what he hoped was unknowingly signing their own children's death certificates.

Sadly he thought abut the fates of those children who didn't posses chakra or kekkai genkai or even just didn't fit Danzo's new utopian mold, 'Training' was what they were calling it. The accepted term for what he was sure was the execution of innocents.

Appalled at the lengths his land would go to regain their lost power. The 3rd Hokage promised to get as many kids out.

And he knew just the people to help.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi could feel the tenseness radiating thought the air. A prodigy in every sense of the word it was impossible to miss he shifts in power currently emanating from Hokage tower of he embers of rebellion that he knew his own clan was stoking, patiently waiting.

As he walked unhurried to his clans compound he caught sight of a flash of red, ordaining the coat of a small child.

'_Weak.' _his mind immediately offered.

It was no great mystery to him a ninja of 15 what path that child currently walked, and as he finally graced his compounds entrance he busied himself with strategically counting the next group to be offered up in Danzo's pursuit of controlled social Darwinism.

His forehead creased in a barely there sign of distaste as he took stock of what problems this new reconstruction would bring him…and Sasuke.

Sensing the oncoming chakra Itachi stilled his steps and turned to face a chunnin, he smirked.

'_So it will be the Hokages who would be the first to extend his graces.'_

"Uchiha-san," a acknowledging nod. "Hokage-sama has requested your presence."

With the message delivered the ninja took off and Itachi turned unsurprised to find his father watching the whole encounter, his sires eyes pinned him with a hard stare that never moved even as he turned and made his way to the Hokage Tower.

Itachi had read the message loud and clear; 'loyalty to the clan came first.'

* * *

Sakura sighed slumping further into her usual seat, right next to the hyperactive blonde boy she had come to know as Naruto.

Looking around the room she took stock of her other classmates, eyes wandering as her intelligent mind filed away the information Iruka-sensei was currently reciting.

Most like her were eager to learn, a soft snore caught her attention and her eyes widened as she caught site of Naruto asleep.

'_Maybe I should wake him.' _reaching out Sakura quickly banished any thoughts of waking the blonde boy as she once again caught site of the stare of contempt from one of her classmates directed at the sleeping form.

Sakura had no desire to inspire such feelings of malice.

Hanging her head a little she concentrated on her note taking, despite having been attending class for well over a week she still felt like an outsider.

'_and the tag definitely didn't help.' _she thought with a fresh wave of fury that had her pencil in a white-knuckled grip. She longed to reach down and rip it off but numerous tries had only found her exhausted and frustrated. Her sharp mind connecting the tags unusual strength with chakra most likely the one who'd given her the red parchment that very first day.

The soft chime of the bell successfully brought her out of her musings. Putting her books neatly away she turned to make her way to recess but not before catching site of the blonde wrench his head up and make a mad dash for the exit.

'_You definitely cant say he's boring.' _she giggled inwardly before making her way to where Ino and Hinata sat.

"Hey Ino, Hey Hinata." Sakura greeted her face immediately brightening as she approached her closest friends.

"H-hi Sakura." Hinata smiled.

"Oh hey Sakura." Ino said distractedly.

Smiling Sakura sat down next to her friends.

* * *

Naruto searched for his pink haired seatmate, expelling a breath as he found her sitting with the loud blonde girl and the Hyuga.

Happy to find his new friend once again with a smile on her face he didn't know if it was because she had sat next to him of just because she wore a red tag but one thing was for sure he would pull out every trick he knew even the most hair brained of schemes just to ensure that smile.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha sat hands braced on his knees unsurprised to find a scroll from the desk of Danzo himself on the table before him obviously the ninja was already suspicious of the clan.

Pushing the notice aside he reached one middle aged to the cup of tea Mikoto had silently placed earlier.

It would likely be beneficial to have Itachi scope out Danzo's council as well, although the leader was almost positive that this new reconstruction would be a minor hindrance, even a catalyst to the planes of his forefathers some might say.

For Fugaku had ser his sights on not the reconstruction of Konoha but the birth of the strongest Uchiha clan yet.

But first payment had to be delivered a transaction of good faith from one great leader to another more legendary one.

A vessel was to be delivered a body malleable enough to help shape their future, lucky for the clan one such child had already been born.

Placing his now finished glass down Fugaku cleaned up his scrolls and started off towards his ever busy wife.

Reaching the kitchen he was pleased to already find her waiting ready to cater to his needs and for just instance his eyes softened.

However if was gone the next second as Fugaku focused on the matters at hand.

"Mikoto when Sasuke gets home send him to my office." At her questioning gaze he continued. "His training should begin."

Mikoto sighed sadness causing her to visibly slump where she stood and Fugaku felt his heart twist in the most unpleasant of ways.

Not caring to partake in his wife's clearly emotional moment he turned on his heel and left, but not before offering his own small reassurance

"Its for the good of the clan Mikoto"

* * *

The Hokage sighed as he kneaded his weathered fingers into his temples trying to ward of the oncoming headache. This whole situation was draining. A rough knock brought the Hokage to attention.

"Enter."

3 ninja appeared before him each giving their own version of a bow.

The Hokage gave an acknowledging nod to the group before motioning to the 3 chairs.

"If you would please sit down we have much to discuss."

* * *

Naruto let his cerulean gaze drift out the window and away from the droning sub at the front of the room.

He was extremely conscious of the fact that Sakura was being more closed off than usual.

A soft bout of snickers from his left and the 8 year old immediately knew the answer.

'_How dare they already try and steal away my new friend.'_

Turning around Naruto bravely met the eyes of a small row of boys and girls that made their disgust of him no secret.

Eyes gleaming with fury and emotion he was to proud to call shame Naruto forced himself to turn around, lest he do something drastic.

'_Let's see them make fun of me when I'm Hokage'_ he thought. _'They'll have to respect me.'_

Smiling to himself Naruto went back to doodling in the margins of his notebook. Daydreaming of the moment when he would get the respect he knew he deserved, but for now he'd settle for a hot bowl of ramen with Iruka.

* * *

Studying the ninja before him the Hokage laced his fingers together.

"I'm sure you're all more than aware of Danzo's plan by now."

Anbu Kakashi Hatake, Chunnin Iruka Umino, and prodigy Uchiha Itachi all nodded.

"Most prominent figures have already been told by Danzo himself." Itachi began "Why have you summoned us?"

The Hokage faced the Uchiha.

"I'm well aware of the of the plans Danzo has been hiding behind and im sure you all know the real outcome for these so called unsuitable children' with this stated the Hokage continued not needing their reply. "It is out job as citizens of Konoha to see to it that we save as many as possible…This, this is the reason you are here."

"But how…?" Iruka question being an academy instructor he knew the number of red tagged kids were by now exceeding the hundreds, his eyes hardened and there were no shortage of instructors like Mizuki to do away with kids at any chance.

'_Kids like Naruto'_

Kakashi sighed having just returned from a mission he was well aware that he situation on the outside of Konoha boundaries were in no better shape he quickly relayed this info to the ninja before him.

Itachi who up until this point had kept his opinion to himself, saw that it was in his best interest to keep all possible outlets of information open from the Hokage to his father and even with Danzo.

"Any attempts at removal," stated the Uchiha "Are not yet plausible until situations on both the outside and in out very own walls have settled."

The Hokage nodded. "Which is why this early planning is crucial a month of so from now and Danzo will begin to get comfortable it is at this time we can pill off any and every plan that we can logically conceive."

The 3 ninja were all in agreement with the Hokages proposal and were quick to get started laying out the step by step instructions of what had to be the biggest attempt to defect from Konoha in recorded history.

On the way home Itachi carefully and methodically went over every detail in the Hokages planning selecting which pieces to pass on to his father and which were better suited to his own needs.

Catching sight of his father walking home with a clearly exhausted Sasuke from the training grounds the 15 year old clenched his hands in a white knuckled grip.

It seemed the clan was moving faster than expected eyes focused Itachi forced himself to assume a more relaxed stance, In his mind only one thing was positive

Sasuke could not be allowed to stay in the village.

* * *

**~*Naruto's Last Thought.*~**

_I wonder what Sakura's favorite flavor of ramen is?_

**So there you have it chapter 2..and now that we have most of the beginning plot lines introduced we can finally get the story rolling! **

**Here's just a list of the groups working in Konoha (to avoid confusion)**

Danzo & his council

Hokage & his team

Uchiha Clan…who for some reason is always plotting a coup de'etat

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth in the Lie, Chapter 3. **

**Authors Note: Nothing much to say here. This story is co written by me and my sister. And Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sarutobi sat rigidly in his chair, hands laced in a white knuckled grip, face stressed with lines of both anger and worry that at this point were just to difficult to hide. It was just as both he and his team had feared Danzo's plan was moving rapidly far to quickly for the work of just one village alone.

In the last month funds had been pouring in, within he forms of food, money, and ninja support much to the villages delight and since no questions were asked there was no need for answers, even false clues.

Frowning the 3rd Hokage leaned back in his plush chair swiveling slightly to face the bustling city sprawled below and was for the first time ashamed of his election; ashamed at the disinterest most feigned the blind eye they gave to such a monstrous ideals. The fact that knowingly or unknowingly they would consume the fruits of a calculated execution.

It was only the hope for the next generation that raised his interest now. For when his world, his kingdom, was vastly spiraling out of control Sarutobi knew that they must trudge through just for the benefit of those who were to come after.

"The safety of innocents"

* * *

In the Hyuga estate, Neji sat, his opaque eyes trained on his charge, listening to the monotone speaking of Hinata's current tutor. It was their third consecutive day in the study room, as Hiashi requested his daughter be re-evaluated in the clan's history.

But the young geniuses sharp mind was in a daze as it once again replayed and examined every detail from the scene of TenTens capture.

He had heard the stories and the rumors of what had happened to the red tagged children after they were taken away, but Neji quickly dispersed the thought from his head. Emotions he had no desire to name swirled in his chest as he revisited the day and his stoic heart gave an involuntary clench as her fear once again assaulted his memories.

A sharp rap to his knuckles sent Neji spiraling back into reality. A world where he wanted to vent his emotions via fists but could only put himself into a polite bow of submission. He closed his eyes to escape the pity of his cousins gaze.

'_Just wait' _he thought. _'one day ill break free and escape this pre-chosen destiny.'_

At Hinatas startled gasp, Neji shot up from his bow form tense and rigid.

'_Was it possible they had already found out about his secret distaste and his unfolding plans of rebellion?'_ The Hyuga's mind raced. The thoughts halted when he felt a flickering of a chakra signature behind him.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed politely.

"F-Father" Hinata greeted echoing Neji's polite bow.

The 2 men behind Hiashi however only received a little more than a glare and the involuntary activation of his kekkai genkai.

'_Root Ninja.'_

Hiashi's brow furrowed at this flash of unnecessary emotion. Though he gave a slight nod of approval when Neji quickly squelched his emotions before landing himself into dire straights.

"Neji, you are relieved of your duty for today, you have been requested to accompany these men to the Root Headquarters." Hiashi said curtly not even meeting his nephews eyes.

As Neji nodded and went to follow the ninja who had already started to walk away he barely had caught the warning Hiashi had whispered as he passed.

"Don't embarrass the Hyuga's"

* * *

Naruto happily walked with Iruka the pair talking excitedly about anything that came to mind, ramen, ninjas, becoming Hokage and even a few shy whispers about Sakura, never noticing the stares or whispers that at the small age of 8 had become mundane.

Iruka however was having a harder time ignoring the burning stares although he knew none were directed at himself, looking sadly at the blonde boy he had taken under his care. Irukas hand gave an involuntary clench as the red tag at the boys waist peeked out from under the corner of Naruto's orange blazer. The only piece of mind was that he knew the boy was clueless to its real meaning.

As Iruka watched Naruto slurp his ramen contentedly, every so often making a childlike groan of satisfaction.

'_Don't worry Naruto I wont let them get to you.'_

* * *

Sakura and Ino ran around the playground content on enjoying themselves be it with the swing, slides, or just chasing each other, and though on the surface things couldn't be better but no matter how many jibs Ino threw Sakuras mind couldn't halt the memories of the past days events.

_Earlier that day_

"Hurry up!" Ino yelled "Forehead Girl! If we don't get some ice cream soon all the other kids are gonna take it!"

Sakura giggled and sprinted through the small afternoon crowd, already tasting her strawberry and chocolate ice cream in her mouth. Linking hands with her best friend as the door of the shop came into view.

However all thoughts of the frozen treat were put in a halt as the 2 girls found the doors slammed coldly in their faces.

Incensed Ino charged the cart being as intimidating as her 8 year old self could be. Even though Sakura found in mildly amusing watching her best friend be all red in the face Sakura had no desire to cause any more trouble so she quickly dragged the fuming blonde girl away, muttering soft apologies over her shoulder.

However to her still sulking best friend Sakura had seen the sharp accusing looks sent her way, she unconsciously gripped her hand over the blaringly obvious red tag still situated at her waist. She couldn't help but think that she was reason for the doors to be closed.

A rap of knuckles on her head, broke her out of her thoughts and halted whatever ones came next. Turning to meet her attacker Sakura saw Ino's gloating smirk. Being far to innocent while rubbing her abused head, Sakura made calculated steps toward the unsuspecting blonde. She halted a second before pouncing.

"I got you!" Ino squealed as Sakura tackled her and took both of them to the ground.

"Your It!"

Sakura jumped to her feet a smile on her lips as she ran, her best friend following her in hot pursuit.

* * *

"a-are you sure?"

Haruno Michi just stared as her close friend Inoichi nodded in response, as a full time wife and mother michi had always prided herself for her ability to stay calm, cool and collected but now all she seemed able to do was stand shocked.

Seeing her distressed expression Yamanaka Inoichi hesitated battling with himself to divulge anymore information unlike himself Michi was not and had never been a shinobi and thus unaware that such brutality was often a norm such thoughts stopped as Michi's breathing picked up and the small amount of chakra she possessed flared up wildly.

'_She panicking." _Inoichi sighed he had no desire to offer false comforts when he himself could barely think but being the friend he was stepped forward to the shaking women.

Michi cradled her head in her hands.

"I don't know what to do" Broken sobs tore involuntarily from her throat. "I don't know what to do."

Inoichi placed a comforting hand of Michi's shoulder, opening his mouth to try and console the overtaxed women. But that one soft touch was just to much and right before his eyes Michi's calm mask broke.

"Don't try to tell me to be calm!" the yell was as tear choked as it was furious and her shaking hands all but tore Inoichis hand off her shoulder.

"Their going to kill my baby, Their going to kill my…her sobs were soon overpowering as Michi fell to her knees.

Inoichi looked around, a frown marring his brow as he noticed a few villagers inquisitive stares before bringing his eyes, back to the women at his feet, there would be no consoling her for a few hours yet and resigned himself to simply leaving his message in a scroll by her form.

"Read it theres hope." he begged.

* * *

Sasuke walked back to the Uchiha manor on shaky legs ready to all but drag himself back home on his own despite being exhausted.

Today had been a special day different from his usual routine of practicing by himself and nipping at Itachis heels with questions. No today he had been training with his father and the approving nod he had gotten from learning the new jutsu was more than enough to fuel an already power hungry fire.

A grin broke out on his face when he thought of growing stronger and surpassing Itachi.

'_Im going to surpass Itachi." _he thought determinedly

A small pang of longing wormed his way into his chest and he acknowledged that it was Itachi whom he desperately wanted, wished, to train with.

Passing the park the young Uchihas attention was caught at the sound of girlish giggles and he soon found himself a hidden observer to what appeared to be the game called 'tag.'

Dark curious eyes took in the appearance of both girls and Sasuke quickly recognized them from school.

'_Pathetic.' _the young boys eyes narrowed. _"don't they know they could be training?'_

But as he continued the exhausting trek home Sasuke couldn't help but glance back and the scene one last time.

* * *

Neji sat quietly back rigid at a long wooden table next to a pale boy with short cropped black hair that had done nothing more than stare at him for the last couple of minutes.

Bored and more than a little curious Neji raised a questioning brow at his seatmate when the boy in question did nothing but smile back, Neji decided to try to communicate with him.

"Why am I here?"

"My name is Sai." It took a lot of willpower on Nejis part not to raise a brow of widen his eyes a bit, because somehow Sais voice held less emotion than his.

"You are here for training." A voice behind him said Neji turned around to face the new arrivals, 2 root ninja.

Neji face showed expressions of shock, and a little anger as he immediately recognized the 2 faces.

'_they took Ten-Ten." _

After looking at his shocked look the two root ninja gave a emotionless laugh and exchanged a look between to two as if they both remembered something, like an old inside joke. The second root ninja cleared his throat and gained the attention of everyone in the room.

"Neji Hyuga, your first day of root training begins now."

All the color drained from Nejis face, as he felt dread settle in his stomach.

The third hokage laced his fingers together and eyed the 3 ninja who sat patiently in front of him. After taking in a calculating breath, the hokages eyes shot open, his eyes burning with determination.

"The plan begins now."

* * *

_**~*~Sasuke last thought~*~**_

_I wonder if that game is fun…_

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth in the Lie, Chapter 4.**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the late update. This is written by me and my sister. Though mostly me this time. Please review! Oh yea, reposted again. Edited. finally.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. **

* * *

"A-are you sure Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked incredulous.

"Yes now go. Danzo's moving faster than we anticipated. We need to act now!" The Hokage said refraining from raising his voice any farther, unwanted attention was not needed.

"I understand." Iruka sputtered before leaping out of the room after a long gone Kakashi and Itachi.

"_I hope this goes well." _Iruka thought as he silently traveled through Konohas awakening streets.

* * *

Danzo sat still in his chair, his one good eye shut, as he did what looked to anyone else like sitting idly, but he was actually listening to what was going on around him, and planning his next course of action. Normally, Danzo would put much more care and attention to these tasks but most of his energy was put to his reformation and the training of one Hyuga Neji.

The Hyuga prodigy would be a great asset to Root, the boy was already cold and calculating, two qualities he made sure all his ninjas had. With further 'training' he would make the perfect Root ninja and if he was partnered with the other newest addition, Sai, they would be unstoppable. Danzo's usually smirk was replaced by a grin as he thought of the possibilities.

His musings stopped as the felt an odd feeling rise in the pit of his stomach. Sarutobi was far too quiet, despite the events that had happened. He knew what the old fool was like; he was the type of person who'd usually fight these events full force.

'_He's planning something.' _Danzo thought his face dropping all hints of his earlier mood. He should of realized sooner.

Danzo called in one of the Root ninja who was always stationed nearby.

"Bring me Itachi Uchiha."

As the ninja left, a messenger hawk swooped in and landed on the window sill. Once it was unwrapped and thoroughly read, Danzo's eye glinted , he knew who this was from.

"So he agrees to be loyal to my new Konoha if I give him the Sharingan in addition to a few…leftovers of the cleansing...of course I'll accept." Danzo mumbled to himself. Quite possibly the world's best alliance and for the lowest cost was being formed, the alliance of a legendary ninja's land by giving him the less important Uchiha brother, and unneeded trash. Danzo's plan was unfolding better than ever. Soon he wouldnt be able to be stopped, Konoha shall never be the same.

Itachi, while still only 15 years old, had highly trained ears by any standards, had heard Danzo's conversation with himself. His face involuntarily formed into one of slightly concealed anger and disgust. But in less than 15 seconds his face was back to its perfectly crafted emotionless mask. He gave a swift knock to Danzo's looming door.

"Ah Itachi." Danzo greeted. A well practiced false smile on his aged face. "Sit down."

Wordlessly Itachi glided in and swiftly took a sit, nodding in greeting.

"We have a few things to discuss."

Itachi calmly folded his hands and waited for Danzo to continue.

"I have a plan Itachi, one that will make Konoha great, powerful, everything it should be. Your job is to help activate and further this plan using whatever means necessary."

Itachi forced back a small smirk, _'So now Danzo extends his offer.'_

After seeing the young prodigy's emotionless face, not hinting any answer, Danzo decided to use one of his fallback plans.

"Let me remind you Itachi," Danzo spoke again. "I already have the rest of the Uchihas support, your father included." He trailed off letting the information settle with Itachi.

Itachi briefly wondered what Danzo had offered to get his fathers support.

He gave another small nod. "Aa. I shall do what I can."

Danzo handed Itachi a small radio to talk into. After Itachi had left Danzo let out a small, malicious smirk.

* * *

Iruka looked at the small group of people in front of him, this wasn't a particularly skilled group, they were ordinary cart drivers, but their actions today could make all the difference in the world.

Iruka looked at the list in his hands, Naruto was scheduled for a much later cart but Iruka had a foreboding feeling which told him to sent him of a different cart. He sighed and rewrote Naruto's name on a new list, thought the cart would be empty, Iruka hoped he had made a good choice.

* * *

Haruno Michi paced around her living room, muttering to herself. Her pink haired daughter was away at school so she had no reason to mask her worry at the moment. Inoichi had contacted her earlier and told her today was the day the plan would be staring.

She looked around the room sadly. How would she cope without having her only daughter, her only child, around? How would her husband respond to having his daughter taken away?

Michi sighed to herself once more. Taking a breath and summing up whatever dregs of courage she had left she walked to her husbands closed door.

* * *

Sakura idly tapped her pencil on her desk, as the substitute teacher tried to teach the class about some of the ninja rules, Sakura herself had already learned the rules. She glanced at her seatmate, Naruto, who as usual was asleep.

'_At this rate he'll never become a ninja.' _She thought to herself.

Sakura surveyed the room and took note of her classmates, those she recognized, those she didn't , how many people were gone and what her friends were doing.

Sakura suppressed a giggle as she looked over at Ino. She was half paying attention to the teacher and was half arguing with the mostly asleep Shikamaru. Hinata was diligently taking notes, but Sakura had caught her glancing over to Sakura every few minutes.

She looked back around the room and noticed Sasuke, who was sitting staring at the wall but his hand still moving in a small rapid pace. Sakura guessed he was still taking notes, without paying much attention to the substitute.

A soft mumble and shifting clothing brought her attention back to her own desk and Naruto.

"Lunch time yet?" He asked her sleepily.

"No." She suppressed a small giggle that was always coming up when she talked to Naruto. "We still have twenty minutes left."

Naruto nodded his head once and plopped it back down onto his arms, a content smile on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

"tch. Look at the monster, not even considerate enough to stay awake in class." A boy behind Sakura sneered to the girl next to him, who made a who gave a short snort in agreement.

Sakura stiffened in her seat. She didn't understand why everyone hated him so much sure he was a little annoying at times but it was hardly enough to make him a monster. She wanted to help him but she still wanted the kids in her class to like her.

She sighed and resigned herself t o sitting quietly until the end of class..

* * *

Sasuke sat in his seat, his eyes grew heavy for a second before he snapped them back open.

"_If father finds out I'm falling asleep in class, he'll think training is to much for me." _Sasuke though to himself.

Sasuke sat himself up straighter and focused on something besides the bumbling substitute who was at fault for being so boring he almost fell asleep. He tuned out the sub for the most part, except to write down a few notes . Halfway through he felt someone's gaze on him.

He glance d to the right and caught the pink haired girl look over n his direction and then turn away.

"_one of the girls from the park…?" _Sasuke thought dryly.

Sasuke knew the other girl, the loud blonde one was in this class, but thankfully not sitting by him for once. Sasuke caught an obnoxious orange outfit out of he corner of his eye.

He had heard about that kid, from his parents and the clan elders. They didn't like him very much and in turn he didn't care for him. Though he still couldn't figure out why no one liked him, he never understood what the elders and his parents said about the boy, but he just summed it up to being annoying. Sasuke shrugged to himself, whatever the reason for the dislike didn't really matter. He still didn't plan on ever being friends with the loud kid.

Sasuke sighed and decided to focus on another more interesting topic, as he once again fell into thought of training with his father, and his small chest filled with pride. Yesterday, he had gotten so close to getting the same amount of recognition Itachi usually got. Sasuke could still remember every detail vividly, he had taken in every color, smell, sight, every image just to remember it forever. His father and him were practicing the fireball jutsu, and needless to say Sasuke's wasn't even at half potential yet. But, one a few days ago was bigger than he'd ever made it and his father look at him and he could see the pride and satisfaction in his fathers eyes. Sasuke had thought at that exact moment that his very own chest would burst from the recognition and his own pride.

_'Good progress Sasuke.'_ His father's words rang in his head.

Sasuke's thoughts continued on this path as class went on and a small half smile, adorned his face the entire time.

* * *

Sarutobi stared out the window of his office at the rapidly darkening town of Konoha. Their plan should be taking place soon. Danzo was still unaware, or so he hoped. The Hokage sat back down in his chair patiently awaiting for the next series of events to unfold. He knew that chaos was inevitable, he had sentenced a mass of civilians to the defection of what could be a hundreds in a series of escapes.

The Hokage almost laughed. He was having to resort to defection to save people in his own city. Wasn't that just ironic?

* * *

Haruno Michi stared sadly at her daughter who was fast asleep on the couch her homework still scattered around her.

Her husband had not taken the news well at first, no one in their right mind would, but he accepted after he thought it over. He had realized that their dear Sakura would either be dead or gone by the end of the night. At least with the latter she had a chance of surviving.

A rough knock at the door made Michi jump.

'_Please be Inoichi and not the root ninja.' She cried in her head._

She tentatively opened the door opened the door a crack and saw a gleaming headband that made her heart drop, but it rose once again when she noticed it was Inoichi and not a dreaded Root ninja.

Michi nodded her head slowly as she walked towards Sakura, and opened the door further for Inoichi to walk through. She could hear Ino quietly complain behind her. She shook Sakura awake, said girl blinking sleepily up at her mother. Inside he heart was breaking a million times over at the sight of her daughter.

"Sakura honey, It's time to take a short trip with Ino and her dad." Michi said quietly her voice cracking slightly.

"Ah ok mom." Sakura smiled.

Michi wiped at a stray clay stain she had left on her daughters arm.

"Just remember Mommy and Daddy love you very much, the most out of everything." Michi said hugging the girl.

Sakura laughed. "I know Mom, I love you too." She got up, after patting her mom on her arm lightly, and pranced over to Ino and her dad.

"Inoichi why can't I send her with something? Like a pack?" Michi asked quietly.

"I thought about it and what would happen if a ninja saw two children, one with a red tag and both donning packs?' Inoichi reasoned.

"I, I guess you're right." Michi said.

Inoichi nodded and headed out the door the two happily chatting girls following behind. Once they were gone Michi broke down in tears.

She'd probably never she her daughter again.

* * *

Kakashi's one eye widened as Ituka approached him, Naruto sleepily stumbling behind him.

"Iruka, what are you doing?" Kakashi whispered.

"I had a bad feeling about Naruto and his cart assignment. I need to get him out of here as soon as possible." Iruka pleaded.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, and looked like he was analyzing Iruka and his plea.

"Ok, ok." Kakashi sighed.

Iruka thanked him and put Naruto on the cart who quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Itachi stared straight forward, as his father expressed his gratitude for his choice to 'help' Danzo.

"This is good for the clan Itachi. You're starting to act like a real clan leader." Fugaku praised. Mikoto briefly beamed a her eldest son from her spot in the kitchen.

Later on as Fugaku sat drinking his tea and Mikoto finished up the dishes and cleaning the leftovers up from dinner, a small head of hair walked in and placed himself beside the humming woman.

Sasuke stared quietly at he floor, he had seen the look of praise Itachi had gotten from Fugaku, he could see it all in surprisingly clear detail even from the shadowy arch of the door he stood behind. It left him yeaning for his father to look at him like that more often, the memories of his training seemed far away now as Itachi sat fully in the glow of his parents appreciation.

"Hi mother." Sasuke mumbled.

Mikoto looked down at her son a soft smile on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.. It's just that…father…" Sasuke trailed off as his eyes drifting to his stoic father.

"Oh. Oh." Mikoto said realizing what he was hinting at. Sasuke had heard his father and Itachi's earlier conversation. "Don't worry about that honey. Your father loves you and thinks that you a very important. More important than you think and he was proud of what you did at the training field."

"Really? You heard about that?" Sasuke asked whipping his head upwards to look at his smiling mother.

Mikoto giggle and ruffled his hair, earning a light glare "Yea, he told me himself. Now go finish your homework."

"I will." Sasuke said as he left the room happier than he entered.

Fugaku stood up and walked to his smiling wife, he laid a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"thank you." Fugaku said giving her the smallest of sincere smiles, Mikoto's heart fluttered for a second as she smiled back at her husband.

Back when she was younger, she wondered if she'd really enjoy the thought of marrying the cold, soon-to-be clan leader of the Uchihas, but these small moments when he'd drop his mask and really smile at her, or not carefully calculate each word or action, she felt like she was a young girl again. A young girl who had realized just how much she loved Fugaku. Each small ministration by him set her heart rapidly beating, truth be told, she enjoyed every second of it, and every day since those feelings had started happening so long ago, she knew that she could never settle for anyone else.

* * *

Itachi sat on the roof of the compound from what he heard, Sasuke's situation was currently worsening.

He would not, could not, be in Konoha any longer.

Silently, he jumped into Sasukes room some time later and Sasuke sat up sleepily in his bed, staring at his older brother's still form.

"hey Itachi." Sasuke greeted sleepily.

"We have to leave." Itachi spoke seriously, too serious for a fifteen year old boy.

"Why? Are mom and dad coming too?" Sasuke asked.

"No." Itachi said after a moments pause. He placed his hand over Sasukes mouth to stop any protests or complaints. "Listen to me," Itachi said crouching down to Sasukes height. "Konoha is going to change and its going to be dangerous for you."

Sasuke paused, he didn't want to leave, but Itachi told him he had to go and Itachi didn't lie to him…Sasuke believed Itachi beyond the shadow of a doubt, so he nodded slowly getting up out of bed.

He followed Itachi quietly put of the house.

"You will be back." Itachi spoke quietly.

* * *

"Kakashi."

"Yes Itachi?" He drawled lazily.

The younger boy nodded towards Sasuke "Put him on a cart."

"What?" Kakashi said a little taken aback.

"He can't stay."

"But there isn't any…never mind I know what to do." Kakashi smiled at Itachi.

Itachi nodded and placed Sasuke in the cart, barely taking notice of the blonde haired boy who slept in the corner

"When is this cart leaving?" Itachi asked his face devoid of any emotion.

"This one? It's the first to go." Kakashi shrugged.

"Aa." Itachi said walking away.

* * *

Itachi walked into Danzo's office his face blank.

"Welcome." Danzo greeted. Itachi nodded swiftly in return" What do you need?"

"I have information on the Hokages plan." Itachi said curtly.

"Go on," Danzo urged his eye gleaming wit curiosity.

"He plans to take the groups of children out of the village through the use of carts."

Danzo's eye stared back at him. "Well Itachi I'm going to assign you to a new job. Now you are to, once all the carts have left the village, I want you to go and dispose of them. By any means necessary."

Itachi's eyes widened and then they went back down before anyone really had the chance to notice the fraction of change in his facial expression.

He nodded and left, his face slightly grim. He headed for the entrance of the village where his next 2 jobs would be taking place.

* * *

Kakashi watched the first cart get ready to leave but a slightly frantic voice stopped him.

"Kakashi?" a male voice rang out.

Kakashi stepped forward "It's Inoichi, Good thought I had missed the chance."

"Chance?" Kakashi questioned..

Inoichi stepped aside and two young girls stared back at him in awe.

'_Does no one even bother to stick to the list?' _Kakashi thought irritably.

"For the carts." Inoichi said a little bit sadly.

"Dow do you know about the carts.?" Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"There was a scroll that had been sent to me." Inoichi sighed. "Please you have to get them out of here, Ino can't stay in a village like this and Sakura will be 'collected soon enough." Inoichi pleaded after a moments pause.

Kakashi sighed, this was getting to be quite annoying. He flipped through his schedule of carts and who was on each cart and barely hid the small fraction of his eye that widened when he did not find her name or picture anywhere.

'_how many more might have been forgotten?" _He thought to himself.

He sighed again, this would be the last exception.

"Put them in now." Kakashi said gesturing to the nearby cart. "Now listen everyone, once in the carts do not move a lot of make any noises got it?"

Various heads peeked out from behind the cart doors and nodded silently. Kakashi walked to the cart drivers and gave them a scroll. While Inoichi pout Sakura and Ino in a cart along with 2 other boys.

"Ino, Sakura listen to me." Both girls turned their heads towards Inoichi

"Ino I love you very much and Sakura remember what your mother told you." Ino and Sakura looked at him confusedly, what was going on?

"Always stay together and watch each others backs." He finished sighing to himself.

Sakura and Ino could only nod dumbly as the cart door was shut.

Kakashi turned towards the first cart driver who nodded in silent affirmation and left the other 3 carts behind as he started to slowly walk to the entrance of the village.

* * *

A sharp, rough knock brought Michi to her feet.

She silently hoped it wasn't Inoichi bearing bad news. She opened the door a crack and held back a gasp whence saw 2 Root ninja at her front door in the dead of the night.

"C-can I help you?" She asked timidly.

"Is Haruno Sakura here?" the first ninja asked.

"Oh, no shes not." Michi said quietly.

The ninja nodded at her, but she could see the mistrust in there eyes. They turned to walk away and she slowly closed the door, leaning up against it after she safely shut it to see if she could hear any of their conversation.

"Hyuga." someone spoke. "is she lying.?"

Michi held her breath. A Hyuga could see chakra couldn't they? She wondered if that meant he could see her leaning against the door. She raised a pale hand to her lips, if he could he'd surely give her away to the ninja. She shuddered at the thought of what they would do.

A small voice spoke up next. "There is no one home beside her and her husband."

Michi sighed in relief. She was safe still, but she paused for a moment the boy sounded no older than her own daughter. To be working with Root at such a young age must be a nightmare.

Their was no more talking but she heard a silent sound of scuffing on the dirt roads.

"they're walking away." She thought relieved.

Once she was sure they were gone Michi double bolted the door and leaned against it. She was so close to having her daughter taken from her. At least she sent her somewhere where she might be safe.

* * *

Itachi waited patiently by the gates of Konoha. The first cart slowly pulled up. He made no eye contact with the driver and made no sign or signal to give himself away as knowing what was about to happen.

"Stop for a check!" Kotestsu yelled, the driver slowed to a stop.

Itachi stepped forward to the cart. He looked inside and saw Sasuke and 3 other kids in the back most of the majority sitting there falling asleep. While he was shutting the cart Itachi quietly whispered.

"Good luck Sasuke."

The cart rolled out of the village and Itachi didn't look back at it. 3 more carts came and went. As soon as the last one left he turned on his radio.

"All carts have gone."

"Good, we did it." An old weathered voice said. "We have gotten around Danzo's plan."

"Yes Hokage." Itachi said. He clicked off the radio but then turned it onto another channel.

"the carts have gone." Itachi spoke, his voice more monotone than before.

"Good now dispose of them." The cold harsh voice of Danzo barked over the radio.

Itachi turned off the radio and set off after the carts ahead of him, Danzo may have made him do this mission alone, but Itachi knew, his sharp mind had picked up on it long ago, Danzo had sent at least 2 Root ninja to follow him and watch what he does. Itachi could only hope that Sasuke's cart was far enough ahead to not be seen by either group.

* * *

**Naruto's Last Thought**

"**I kinda have to go to the bathroom…"**

* * *

**Review! **


End file.
